


Two More Miracles

by PatPrecieux



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Tragedy and miracles go hand in hand.





	Two More Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Love is love is love is love no matter what your corporeal form.

The angel wing mug was nearly a casualty when Crowley crashed into the bookshop yelling, "Angel, we need to go- NOW! It's your friends."

Aziraphale instantly found himself in a filthy alley. At his feet lay Holmes and Watson- lifeless. He'd known who Crowley meant by "your friends". The demon refused to admit his attachment to these humans.

"My dear, the blood! Whatever..."

"No time Angel. You saved that ridiculous bird. Save John."

"I daren't save both."

"I doubt our 'people' bother stalking us any longer", Crowley growled reading his angel's mind, "but I'll deal with Sherlock. My lot considers him a done deal for 'us'. More the fools them."

Moments later John was alert and Sherlock stirring. "You! How...? Sherlock died in my arms and I was mortally wounded. I'm a doctor. There was no chance for me."

Aziraphale knelt on what was now spotless ground devoid of blood as were the revived men. "Let's just say it pays to have connections in high places."

"Excussse me. LOW places as well."

"Of course my dear, sorry."

Sherlock groaned, "What happened? We were..."

"No worries love, we're fine." John glanced at their rescuers and Sherlock nodded in understanding.

Aziraphale whispered, "How did you know?"

"You care about them, so I do too."

Imperturbable, Sherlock rumbled, "Lunch? Angelo does scrumptious Spaghetti Bolognese."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my fellow Johnlockers enjoy short forays into Good Omens by some of us. Sherlock forever, but surely two pairs of "ineffable husbands" are better than one.
> 
> Kudos and comments are a miracle to me. 🕵️👨🏼⚕️😇😈


End file.
